Thoughts forver
by sorelover
Summary: A yaoi between eclipse and raenef, Raenef doesnt know what to think and he is a little self concious, this story is a spoiler story so dont read if you havent read 1-6....Eclipse wants to tell the demon lord something, but is Raenef ready?
1. The wind blows

Disclaimer****** Alright I'm only gonna do this once, after this time I'm only going to type silly things up here and also some cool websites and stuff so yeah, getting on with what I started to do, I DON'T OWN DEMON DIARY, AND I DON'T PLAN TO OWN IT, IT BELONGS TO THE AUTHOR.

Author's note*****Hey this is a yaoi, my first.  I'm just testing the waters, so I'm going to need some major help with this, seeing as how I really don't know how to do this properly…not to mention the fact that I may get a little too detailed in the story, in that case, I'm going to need someone to remind me when I do so I can quit if need be, that is only if need be.  Oh yeah, and to let everyone know, I already know that I shall burn in hell for this, but guess what, I made an interesting  discovery, hell froze over yesterday!!! Oh yeah, and one more thing, this is from book 1-book 6, so just to let you know that.

"I actually said that, Puh-lease!" Raenef shook his head, he could not believe that, "I know that I was stupid but I didn't know that I was that stupid I mean come on! Be serious!!"

            "But you really did say 'How dare you admonish me, vermin!'" Erutis said, laughing, and holding up a small book with Raenef on the cover, her finger was holding the place that she was talking about, "Look right here, MORON!!" She held the book up for Raenef to see it.  

            He grabbed the book from her and stared at the pages, he scanned each page.  He came to a page where he was in chibi form and he had lightning around him, they were at a meeting of some sort, because there were other demons there as well.  Eclipse was there, naturally, he was pissed off though and standing in the corner.  But in the middle of the page, there were the words "How dare you admonish me, vermin!" In bold and all caps.  He looked from the book to the laughing Erutis and back at the book again.    
  


            He suddenly ripped the page out of the book.  Erutis got up from collapsing on the floor.  

            "Hey!! What are you doing?" Erutis reached out a hand to stop him.

            Raenef wore a scowl.  He was holding the piece of paper up and was muttering an incantation.  The piece of paper ignited angrily.  

            "That is what I think of that!" Raenef said angrily.  He squinted his eyes up at Erutis, who was now cowering from him, "What is the matter now?" 

            "You are becoming a true Demon Lord every day, Raenef, your not so cute anymore" Erutis said timidly.

            "Well there is a plus to that, I won't be embarrassing Eclipse anymore," Raenef said.  

            "Are you two discussing me?" a deep singsong voice came from behind Erutis.  

            "Oh of course not, Big E!" Erutis jumped in front of Raenef, and opened her arms wide.

            "Why are you protecting me?" Raenef asked.

            "No reason, none at all!" Erutis said defending herself.  She slowly moved out of the way.

            "Is it because of what happened last time, Erutis? Are you afraid of that happening again?" Raenef asked, putting a manicured hand on her forearm, "Is it because you think we are going to fight with each other?"

            He pushed up the arm of one of his sleeves to show her where, the last time they got into a magical war, he healed.  There were no huge welts where Eclipse's whips of fury had dug into his milky white skin.

            "Eclipse cured me, he made it disappear" Raenef assured her, "Besides, there is nothing to fight about today, and that last time was only a lesson, he told me…never mind!" He shook his head and was about to say the word go when the ever silent Eclipse stopped him.

            "Where are you going?" Eclipse asked.  

            "To the Tree in the courtyard, why?" 

            "No reason, I was just wondering"

            "GO" 

            Raenef disappeared in a puff of smoke.             

            "Why does he always go, does he not like me anymore, is that it, have I become a very non-interesting captive, lately? What is wrong with me? SHOULD I DIE, BECAUSE I'M NOT FUN ANYMORE? DAMNIT TELL ME!!!SOMEONE, PLEASE!!" Erutis, being the drama queen that she is, was on her hands and knees, she was hitting the ground, and she had tears flowing down her cheeks.  She didn't even realize that Eclipse had also left her alone.

            Raenef was up in the Chinese Cherry tree, when it was blossoming.  He had managed to get up to the highest part of the tree, he was leaning his back against the trunk of the tree.  His knees, he had pulled up to his chest and he had his arms wrapped around his legs.  He looked up to the crunch of leaves. There stood the ever-proud demon, Eclipse.

            "What's wrong, Master?"

            "Why do I have to tell you every time that the name is Raenef, NOT master!" Raenef set his head back down on his folded arms.

            "I'm sorry, it won't happen again, Raenef" He said trying the name on his tongue, " So what is wrong, Raenef?"

            "Oh about that," He said, " I'm just thinking about things, a lot of things"  

            "Care to tell me your troubles, I'm here for you," Eclipse said, " Will you come down here?"

            "No"

            "Why not?"

            "Right now I'd like to be alone right now, Eclipse so could you please leave"

            "Not until you tell me what is wrong with you!" He demanded.

            "Alright, you really want to know, do you?" Raenef was not in his good mood, and you could tell because of his rising temper.  He jumped out of the tree.  His knee length robe billowing out around him, as gravity worked its magic, "Do you really want to know?"

            "yes I am worried about you!"

            "Well, my feelings for someone are very strong, and I want to confess, but I don't know how this person will react" 

            "That's all?"

            "Yes, Eclipse, that is all."

            Raenef turned away to look at the setting sun, he put his hands in his pockets and said nothing.

            "Would you like my opinion?" Eclipse's voice broke the silence. 

            "Sure, let's have it, then" Raenef said still watching the disappearing sun.

            "I think you should tell this person, because you have a good chance they may feel the same about you, You know?" 

            "Oh, I don't think that they think this way about me, I'm sure of it"

            Raenef reached out a hand and caught a floating cherry blossom.  He moved it slowly to his face to smell its sweet scent.  

            "Eclipse?"

            "Raenef?"

            Raenef looked back at Eclipse, only turning his head, his blue gems staring into Eclipse's Magenta ones.  

            "Have you ever been truly in love, Eclipse?" Raenef released the flower from his hand.

***********~******~***********~**************~************~************~******~*****~*

I know that I am terrible for this cliffhanger but I had to do it, its already ten o clock at night and I've got school tomorrow so…PLEASE REVIEW, HOPE YOU LIKE IT,EVERYONE!!

Also, if you haven't figured it out by now, Raenef and Eclipse are going to get it on in the next chapter, so….


	2. Elapsing of time

Hey I'm so sorry that I left you guys on a really good part, which is why that I am updating right now….Yay!!

*-*_*_*_**_*_*_*_**_**_**_*_*_*_**_**_**_**_*_*___**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_**_*_*_*_*

**      WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME:**

"'Eclipse?'

'Raenef?'

Raenef looked back at Eclipse, only turning his head, his blue gems staring into Eclipse's Magenta ones.

'Have you ever been truly in love, Eclipse?' Raenef released the flower from his hand."

*_**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*__*__*_*__*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

"Do I have to honestly answer your question" Eclipse asked.

"Of course you do, why wouldn't you want to answer it honestly?" Raenef said calmly.

"Well, if I am being honest, then yes, I have been very much in love, before, and in fact, I am in love right now, with someone special"

"Is that right, now?"

"Care to share your secrets Eclipse?" Raenef chuckled.

With a grin on his face Eclipse said, "No, at least not right now, I'm not really ready to say, I'm not exactly sure of the reaction of the person I want to tell, so I'll stick to being silent for now"

"Do you realize that is the first time you have ever spoken so much to me at one time?"

"Yes, I am aware that I do not talk often enough, fair demon lord, but it is not in my nature to speak often."

"Yes, but what if I demanded it of you, would you please me?"

"You know that I would do anything that you asked me Ma….I mean Raenef"

"Then I intend to do something to ensure that you become more comfortable with the people you see daily," Raenef walked over to the towering demon and placed a small delicate hand on his shoulder, " I am going to demand that you say "Good Morning!" to everyone, every morning, without complaining, my faithful servant"

"As you wish," Was all he said, "Is that all that you require of my services, Raenef, because I need to check on the food"

"There is one more thing, that I wanted you to know," He gripped some pieces of Eclipse's hair and pulled him close, when they were almost touching, Raenef placed a very gentle kiss on Eclipse's open mouth.  He applied little pressure, and as quick as he did that he disappeared in a thick fog of smoke.

Eclipse reached up to touch his lips, still bent over, to make sure the tingling sensation was real, it was.  Raenef actually kissed him, he wonders why.  Eclipse continued to stand there, the sun had gone down and it cooled a bit outside.  Maybe this was what Raenef doesn't want to tell him?  Eclipse shook his head, thinking, it couldn't be.  The wind picked up, making his long black hair flow around him.  Eclipse folded his arms across his chest and looked up to the now almost black sky, pondering what could possibly be on Raenef's mind.

"Hey, lover boy, BIG E!!! Yeah I'm talking to you!!" Erutis said coming from the direction of the castle, " I got to see everything, lover boy, so stop looking at me strange! Its time for food"

"Why must you call me by that ridiculous name?" Eclipse asked in wonderment.  He gave Erutis the most evil glare of all time.

"Because, it's cute to see you with that rosy little blush of yours!!" 

"you know just for that I'm going to give you mass punishment!" Eclipse rose his voice, and lightning crackled in the background.  Eclipse had a dark shadow across his entire body, and his eyes twinkled like jewels.

Hey extended one hand and a ball of flame danced in his open palm, " If you don't want this to be in your mouth, begin running as fast as you can!" Eclipse was in mass rage mode.

Erutis skipped off in the direction of the castle.  When she was gone, Eclipse calmed down somewhat, and eventually was calm enough to whisper the word "go" and appeared in the castle's dining chamber.  It was an elongated room with a long wooden table in the middle of the room.  This particular room was on the far side of the castle and had the most windows.  The open windows were replaced with stained glass windows during Raenef IV's rein.   The stain glass windows were of the many adventures of brave knights.  On the table was set out the food. It was a feast.  Eclipse was thinking to himself this is going to cost a great deal in the end isn't it? 

"Is everyone finding the food to their satisfaction?" Eclipse asked boldly.  Thinking this is probably going to be the last meal that is going to be this big again.

"Isn't it just great! Raenef conjured it up for us to eat!!" Erutis said excitedly.  

Eclipse placed a hand to his forehead, thinking, That demon lord is beginning to learn things, that could be a little dangerous.    
  


"Where exactly is Raenef, speaking of the devil?" Eclipse asked the two inferior, minors that were at the table who were now demolishing their food. 

"He went to his room right after he ate" Chris mumbled through a piece of chicken. 

A moment later, Eclipse was in Raenef's room and he caught the young demon lord disrobing, he had just let his robe go, and it slid off of his shoulders.  Eclipse watched in amazement, the simple movement undid him, he began to panic, a droplet of sweat rolled down his face, and he was determined to hide everything from Raenef.  

"What are you doing here?" Raenef asked very calmly.  He was wearing nothing but the leather pants he was wearing earlier.  His skinny body finally had some muscle on it from the hard training he was forced to do daily.  

"Well, Chris said you went to your room without dinner, and I wanted to know why" Eclipse said moving closer to where Raenef was standing, " You forget that anywhere you go I can easily follow you." 

Eclipse placed both hands on Raenef's naked shoulders.  He looked down into the changed boy's eyes.  The once always warm gaze was know tad colder than before, instead of being a turquoise, they were know ice blue. 

"My goodness, You have changed quite a bit," Eclipse cupped Raenef's cheek. 

"You already knew that though, " Raenef placed his hand over Eclipse's in a seductive manner.  

"Yes, that is very true, I knew that your attitude was going to change, but I suppose I just haven't accepted it yet, your so cold and distant know," Eclipse revealed, tilting his head, a little to the left.  

Eclipse leaned close to Raenef.  He slanted his mouth over the demon lord's and applied a little bit of pressure.  Raenef reached up to put his hands on each side of Eclipse's face and made a claim on his faithful servants lips.  Eclipse licked Raenef's lower lip to allow himself entrance to Raenef's mouth.  When Raenef melted with this simple action, and opened his mouth to deepen the kiss, Eclipse's tongue invaded the warm soft haven.  Eclipse began moving forward towards the bed, while still kissing Raenef.  

Raenef was enjoying and loving the heat that Eclipse began in him.  He didn't want it to stop once it had started.  When Eclipse began to move forward, Raenef moved backwards with him.  They reached the end of the bed.  They both slyly moved so they were both laying on the bed now.   Raenef put a hand on Eclipse's chest to signal him to stop for a moment, to pause for a breath of air. 

"Are you wearing anything underneath that robe of yours?" Raenef asked confidently.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sorry guys had to end it here just because this is starting to hurt my hands because I just started typing this up at like 8:00 and it is now 8:15 and my hands hurt like hell, if you know what I mean…. Typing really does something for your hands, let me tell you…

Leave me some reviews guys and I'll give you satisfactory chapters if not then I'll stop writing, just kidding, I just won't post them on fanfiction.net…lol.  WELL HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS NEW CHAPTER, next chapter coming out soon.


	3. Chapter update alert

Hey tonight when I get home from school, I will type out the next chapter of my story,  im so glad that you guys like my story, so just to please you I will give you a chapter that will make your mouth water…lol,  sorry… And to let you know I want book seven too!!


	4. Tear

Due to the fact that the material I was placing on the Internet was vulgar, and the fact that my parents found said material, the story must end here…sorry…tear


End file.
